


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Beard

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [225]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry there was no update last week, but my computer died</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there was no update last week, but my computer died


End file.
